Revenge and Retribution
by sassysag1127
Summary: Another enemy from Klaus' past has shown up in the mix, will she want revenge or will it be 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Klaus/OC...other characters from The Originals and Vampire Diaries will appear...
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge and Retribution**

 **Prologue**

She had completely broken me, the 1,000 year old Original Hybrid has been through it all. I've survived being hunted by my father for centuries, my mother trying to destroy the abominations she created, my siblings hatred towards me, my brothers deaths, the immortal witch Silas, and it now all boils down to this: parenthood...

I looked into her brown eyes, she looked like her mother, however had features of mine. She was a perfect angel. She was my Hope. I would kill and die for solely her. No one else mattered...well one other person but that's besides the point.

Being the king of New Orleans had its moments but more faults than anything. I may be indestructible and immortal but I still have countless enemies and numerous suspicions which in turn causes me to be paranoid impulsive and highly questionable towards everyone even those closest to me. "Love is a vampires greatest weakness." This statement holds true hfor all. I have many enemies who would try to get to me the best way they knew how; through her. How can I constantly protect her but protect my kingdom as well?

 **Chapter 1**

I stood over her pink crib watching her as she slept, "my beautiful Hope" I whispered while slightly touching her hand.

"What are you doing?", Hayley came up behind me and stood next to me looking at our daughter. "She's so perfect. I love her so much Klaus."

"As do I", I replied as I walked away. I'll let her have private time with Hope.

"God Klaus will it kill you to show emotion when the mother of your child is around?".

I heard her call out when I reached my office. Truth be told, I've been feeling like I show too much damn emotion. I hate the feeling of vulnerability but Hope is the only person who will live to see it...correction the first of two people. That's a topic I'd rather not discuss at the moment.

My phone started ringing, of course you would be calling right now Elijah. "Hello 'Lijah."

"Niklaus, how is the house guests?"

Rolling my eyes, "Hayley and her husband are fine not dead. Do you believe I'm that heartless I would murder the mother of my child and her new husband? Tsk tsk tsk shame on you." I replied in a mockingly tone. My brother knows me well. Hayley, now hybrid thanks to our child, was someone whom I'm not too fond of. I met her a year ago in Mystic Falls, Virginia she was only a mere werewolf then. We had a short one night stand which resulted in her magically induced pregnancy that in turn brought me back to New Orleans. To reclaim my throne from my protégé Marcellus Gerard. We battled a few times but of course he was no match for me.

My mother, the witches, and my father all tried to kill Hayley because of the abomination growing inside her womb. I don't see how my Hope is so innocent so perfect. I don't know how my stubborn ass wanted nothing to do with the baby or Hayley in the beginning.

Now I tolerate Hayley, who apparently is queen of her wolf pack and married to the alpha wolf Jackson. One day he WILL submit to me. I answer to NO ONE. As long as he doesn't challenge me and I see him of use no harm will come to him. However, when that day comes and it will, when he is no longer useful I will end him just as easily.

"You aren't usually so generous brother. Especially how you gave them a room in your house."

"Well Elijah with my daughter Hope back home, I'm feeling very generous. Is that all you needed brother to check on your -not so old but can't be with her- lover? She is fine happily married to someone that is not you."

"Actually that wasn't the reason for this call. Have you spoken to Rebekah? I've called her five times within two days no response."

He sounded worried, I sighed deeply. Even though I was more powerful than him, he was the big brother always checking up on us. "No I have not spoken to her. She is probably off somewhere with Marcel doing God knows what especially since she's been put back in her own body." My mother the Original witch came back yet again from death but in another body. She resurrected my other brothers Kol and Finn in other bodies as well. All of them dead, but before Kol died, again, he thought it would be funny to put Rebekah in a witches body. Kol was always the joker, he annoyed me and defied me time and time again but I miss him.

"Still, its not like her to just disappear and not say a word especially with how she grew so attached to baby Hope."

"Fine Elijah I'll have one of my wolves track her." Before he could get a word in, I hung up with him. Hayley came in the office it annoys me that she's a hybrid now and has vampire hearing.

"Just because you let me stay here, they are not YOUR WOLVES. They are under myself and Jackson's rule, not yours Klaus. Don't get that twisted again. As for Rebekah I will go look for her myself. Have Elijah met me at Marcel's I'll start there first."

I grin at how funny she is. The wolves will be mine in due time. "Are you sure u just don't want to take Jackson with you? Sexual tension with you and my brother and all."

"Don't think you are being funny. No it will be fine just call him." She waved her hand and walked out. That girl is lucky I didn't kill her once I learned she had a hand in turning my hybrids against me last year.

God he irritates my soul, why did I have to get pregnant by Klaus of all people? As I'm driving toward Marcels I feel a sudden urge of nervousness. Elijah and I get there at the same time. He is looking dapper and sexy as usual in his suit. He opens my car door, "always such a gentleman Elijah. How are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"Good, now you are worried about Rebekah why? She's a big girl original and all." I smile at him trying to not make this as awkward as possible. We fell in love with one another, but my duty is to my wolves that's the reason why I married Jackson, however not the only reason. I know I can grow to love him. I know he can make me happy and be a good choice.

"She's still my sister and I feel something is wrong. I don't know I can't explain it." He gave me a worried smile. 0

That's one of the reasons why I fell for him, he was a perfect gentleman with high morals, trustworthy, and loyal to his family above anything else. I give him a small smile back. I know it still hurts him to know I picked Jackson over him. Duty over love, but he knows that sacrifice all too well. We reached the door but something was not right I can still feel it in my gut. As I turn to Elijah to tell him its possibly a trap, my head hurts feels as though its exploding I scream and I hear him groan in pain. I look over at him.

Someone walks up to us, "nice to see you again Elijah." His face looks as though he's seen a ghost. Then my eyesight goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: Hi this is my first fanfic that I am putting up on the site. i wrote this soo long ago, its post TO Season 2 and TVD Season 5 or 6 I believe. Ive written quite a bit in this story already but i may change it to include storylines from the shows timelines now. Anyways folks here it is:**

 **Chapter 2**

How can this be? How is she alive? I know he said he was going to, did he change his mind and not tell me after all this time?

"Elijah my darling sweet Elijah surprised to see me?"

She rubbed my cheek, but I didn't feel warmth, I felt cold like a vampire. But how? "How are you even alive Charlotta?"

"You don't remember the night that Klaus killed me? Oh and by the way the names Charlie now my dear." She kissed my forehead and walked off.

I was sitting in a chair not tied not chained. I tried with all my strength to get up but I couldn't move. It must be spelled. She must have a witch working for her. Looking around Marcel's place I see Marcel, Rebekah, and Hayley all in chairs unconscious. "Why am I the only one awake?"

"You are awake because I want you to be." She was still beautiful as ever. Brown skinned, brown almond shaped eyes, dark brown tight shoulder length curls, full lips, beautiful body. Her attitude and sassiness showing through her smile. "Charlo-," she cleared her throat to correct me I continued, "Charlie, I didn't know what to think . Klaus said..."

"FUCK WHAT KLAUS SAID! Why didn't you believe me? Believe us Elijah?"

"There was no evidence to prove your guiltiness or innocence, all that was evident was he was there and somehow found us."

"Your brother will be the death of you. His impulsive and paranoid behavior. He never could seem to trust anyone not even his own siblings. Oh well no matter, I've been waiting a long time to seek revenge. And now finally after almost 5 centuries...I can get it."

"I had no part in your death."

"You did! When you let him do it without a word in our defense! He used me and then killed me. Didn't know I had vampire blood, your blood actually, in my system at the time. So here I am. I've been keeping close tabs on you all over the centuries. Lurking in the shadows waiting for the right moment to strike. Or maybe I'm not looking for revenge. Maybe I want to be by his side. Or maybe he hired me to kill all of you in this room and become his secret weapon. What does it matter as to the reason I am here? You used to love my company well hers more than mine. Or is it because I have your hybrid ex or sister under my spell."

I grimaced at the thought of *her*. Its been so long, 500 years has passed and as a vampire that's more than 5 lifetimes. It seems like ages ago.

I looked around looking for the witch she hired. Whoever it is, is a powerful individual. She looked at me and grinned.

"You are staring at her."

My head cocked to the side as a dog being confused by what their owner just told them. She steps closer to me bends down and whispers in my ear.

"I'm the witch Elijah and yes I can read minds when I concentrate hard enough."

"But how? You are a vampire? Once you transition you loose your power and feeling to nature and the spirits."

"I found my way around that. A new magic well not new, I'm sure you've heard of it; expression. A witch looses her feeling to nature and the spirits but never truly looses the power. Expression is not bound to nature or spirits only to emotions and I set my power free tapping into it. And I'm damn good at it. The first of my kind so in a sense I guess you can say I'm an Original hybrid as well."

"Whatever your qualms is with me and Niklaus let it be with us let them go. They have nothing to do with it."

"Oh I know they don't Elijah, and no I'm not using you three as leverage. You all are actually part of a spell. Now love, dont move this will be over in just a moment."

She walked over to me, knife in hand, "I'm sorry for my brother and for my part in that. I really am Charlotta."

"Im sure you are sorry oh noble Elijah, however its 5 centuries too late."

She started carving a symbol in my forehead even as an original it still hurts. After shes done she goes over to each of them carving the same symbol in their foreheads. Its not healing, why isnt it healing? Blood is starting to come down my forehead fast. She stands in the middle of us now I realize we are in a pentagram. What the hell is her plan?

She closed her eyes and craved that symbol in the palm of her blood, blood lifted from my face and went to her palm. Each of our blood mixed with hers. I could tell she was chanting under her breath, once she was done, the symbol disappeared. "You are all bound to me, and I am channeling you for more power, however I do not want Niklaus knowing I'm in town just yet so you will remember nothing."

"You cant compel me."

"I know that, but theres so many tricks i can do especially with one's mind. Oh and you may be a little sluggish due to losing power and all. Ta-ta for now darling"

With the wave of her hand my eyesight went black.

 **Please Review. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

What the hell? I've called Rebekah twice, Marcel once, Hayley three times, Elijah now a third time as well. They all better have a damn good explaination. I grab my jacket and as I'm headed out the door, they all stroll in smiling. I just stood as they walked past me.

I stepped in front of Rebekah. "Where the hell have you been little sister?"

"Nik, you and Elijah stop being such a pain in the ass. I'm an original vampire I can take care of myself and if you must know I've been with Marcel," she replied with a big grin on her face.

"I don't care about your extra curricular activities Bekah. Just learn how to answer your damn phone. And what the hell are you lot smiling about?" They all turned to look at me. It was weird, something was off.

"Marcel told us a joke, can we laugh Klaus? Damn, you have white oak stuck in your ass. Maybe you need to take another conjugal visit to Mystic Falls." Hayley rolled her eyes at me. Don't I wish I could, but I made a promise to a girl a stupid one no less. She walked off probably to go find her mediocre husband whose not fit to rule those wolves.

"Why don't we all go get a drink? Its way to serious in here. Come on Klaus for old times."

Marcel put his arm around me.

"Sure why not mate." I don't know what it is, but I still feel like something is off.

"I'll join you two for a drink." Elijah said, me and Marcel both looked at my brother confused. "Since when does the honorable original have a drink and be reckless with the guys?" Yes something definitely isn't right. I need to keep an eye on him. Marcel continued, "you know what the more the merrier. Let's go."

They will have no recollection of what happened today. Elijah will not remember seeing me. I will make my presence known soon enough. That's why I love expression. No need for incantations or spells it goes solely by your emotions and the spell runs on its own. I close my eyes look in my small mirror and I see Marcel and Klaus through Elijah's eyes. My own personal doll.

"What'll it be?" The blonde bartender asked the three of them.

"My usual Cami scotch on the rocks and the same goes for the Mikaelson brothers." Marcel gave her a charming smile. She smiled back, hmm must've been something between the two. She gave each of them their drinks. Marcel brought it up as to do a cheers. Before he could talk, Klaus interrupted him, "look _mate_ I have no qualms with you _today_ but that can quickly change so tread lightly especially when it comes to my sister. Got it?"

"I hear ya loud and clear." He sips his drink still grinning not really caring too much as to his threat. I think Marcel could make a good aly, he just needs the right push. lets make this interesting now shall we?

Elijah grabs Marcel's hand slams it on the table then grabs him by the throat. His eyes narrowed looking at Elijah, he tried to speak but his grip grew stronger. "What the hell has been up with you Elijah? Let him go!" Klaus stood up to challenge his brother. Elijah's grip was relentless.

I waved my hand In the mirror and he let him go. As soon as Marcel was released he vampire sped to the pool table then back and stabbed him in the heart with the pool stick. Elijah groaned and dropped to the floor.

"Your ass is lucky I don't have a dagger or white oak stake!" Marcel yelled down to him.

Klaus got pissed off. One thing I know about him, no matter if his siblings are wrong you DO NOT go after them. He pushed Marcel back and put his hand through his chest grabbing his heart. "I don't give a fuck who you are Marcellus. Don't EVER threaten him! Unless you are ready to deal with me!" He snatched his hand out, Marcel was still alive. Klaus pushed Elijah out of the bar and sped back to his compound.

Marcel yelled furiously and threw his glass on the bar top causing it to shatter. One of his vampire friends came up to him, "are you ok Marcel?"

"Yea I'm fine I just don't know what the hell just happened. Damn Mikaelsons. Sorry Cami for the mess."

"Its ok. I'm just glad that you are ok."

He nodded at her and left. I'm watching him following him on his journey to his house. The door opens and he sees me sitting on his couch sipping on his scotch.

"Marcellus Gerard, my my you have grown to be so handsome and strong."

"You are talking like I know you."

"You do not know me, but I do know you. Born into slavery, and the ole mighty Niklaus saved you only to damn you in the end. Raised you like a son only to then toss you aside when you disobey."

"So, you know my history. Still you dont know me, now get the hell out of my place."

"Marcellus have you ever wondered why your sire picked you? Have you ever wondered what made you so special? Why he didnt kill you even after he found out about you and Rebekah seeking out Mikael?"

"How do you know all that?"

"Ive been watching Niklaus for a long time and he has no idea. I too, have felt his wrath his rage when he has believed I betrayed him. But i succumbed a different fate, death or so it seemed until I awaken a vampire. It was worse than death, immortality to face alone disconnected from the spirits."

"You were a witch?"

"Honey, I still am. A witch never fully loses her power essence you just have to get in touch with it again and I did. For 5 long centuries I have watch Niklaus and his siblings from the shadows. I know all their history all their enemies all their secrets. He still does not know I am alive. Marcel, I need someone to trust to help me execute this plan of revenge."

"He is my sire, although most of the time I hate him, I still love him and if he dies so do I."

"What if there's a way around that? A way to break all the sire lines from the originals?"

"You can do it?"

"I will tell you, only if you agree to work with me. "

"Listen, you talk a big game and you almost had me, but numerous people have went up against the Mikaelsons and only few live to tell the others to not do something so idiotic. So im telling you, dont. They are too powerful."

"Wow, the once king of New Orleans backing down. Never thought I would see it. You faced your slave owner challenged him even though you knew he would kill you. Now I see fear in your eyes. What happened to that resilient fearless brave strong boy?"

"He is still there but he knows to pick his battles better, and this battle is neverending."

"Well, well okay then. However, you may not know this, but you are already a pawn in my plans. I just thought you might do it willingly, oh well Im not that broken hearted you will do my bidding regardless."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You will see, well thats the funny thing, you wont remember, now sleep." She snapped her fingers and he fell to the ground in a deep sleep. She chuckled and walked out. **Review my lovely readers. Til next time. :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I stood there looking out the window from my painting room. It was around 2 a.m. I'm working on one of my newest pieces. Just can't seem to get _her_ off my mind. I wish to hear her voice even to yell at me. The light that shines through my darkness.

"Klaus."

I sigh deeply and roll my eyes. There's only so much of Hayley I can take, "yes Hayley, why don't you come into my private drawing room."

"There has been a disturbance at the bayou, we need to go handle the situation-"

"And when you say _we_ you mean you and Jackson? Or you and I?"

"Klaus you know what I mean"

"No I want to hear you say it. _I need your help Klaus_." I gave her a smug smile.

"Look you ass, I'm not doing all that, either you come or don't. It doesn't matter to me."

"I beg to differ little wolf. You wouldn't have said a thing if you didn't need help. But I'll come anyway despite the unruliness." I instructed our compelled nanny to watch over Hope and we proceeded to the bayou.

We approached Aiden another werewolf who was standing there with Jackson already. Jackson looked over at Hayley angrily.

"What the hell Hayls? Why is he here? This is werewolf business!"

"Your wife came to me saying _you needed my help_ "

"Look you smug condescending bastard we don't need a thing from you!"

"Now, now I let you stay in my house. Is all that name calling really necessary?" I smile at him. Usually I would get furious but I find him to be quite amusing.

"Are you both done? Look we don't know what's out there. We need to have a plan if its something serious. Aiden what happened?" Hayley stepped towards Aiden.

"I received a call to come to the bayou, I got a little sidetracked and when I got here...I could tell it was a set up. Everyone was unconscious barely breathing and beaten badly."

"Is anyone?..."

"Dead...no. Josh and Davina are here she's tending to the ones who haven't healed."

"Wait, some haven't healed? That's odd"

Hayley looked at me. I shook my head in agreement. That is odd. We walk into the shack. Honestly I don't even know why the wolves continue to stay out here. They are free to live in the city and they live out by the swamp like mangy animals.

"Hey, they were beat pretty bad. None of them even seen who did it, it happened that fast." Davina said as she tended to one of the wounded. He was howling like a damn baby. What big bitches these wolves are.

"Let me get this straight, you interrupt me while im painting, have me come down here and no one seen what or who did this. What a waste of time"

As I turn to walk away Josh finally decided to speak, "Davina is sure it was a witch."

"I could sense the magic. Each witch has a signature essence, however this is power I've never sensed."

"Still not giving me anything. You lot are all useless. Find your own way home little wolf." I turned and walked off. Such a waste of my damn time.

That next morning a back alley on main street, Marcel is laying there face down. His fingers start to twitch and his arms start to slowly move.

As I opened my eyes my vision gets clearer. Where the hell am I? I'm a damn vampire I don't get drunk and pass out. I feel like I'm hungover with a huge migraine. My clothes are all bloody. What the fuck is going on? What happened why can't I remember anything?

A back door leading to the alley from a restaurant started to open. I sped all the way back to my place changed out of the clothes and showered. I'm trying hard to remember and its just not there. Stepping out of the shower, my phone starts to ring.

"Hey Davina."

"Marcel where have you been?! I called you like 10 times!" She sounded frantic.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something is going on. The werewolves were attacked last night by someone, possibly a witch."

"Damn really? Was anyone killed?" I thought to myself Damn...could I be involved in this? Why can't I remember?

"No one was killed. But they weren't healing. I had to perform a few spells to get them to heal. I could feel the magic its powerful, I'm scared Marcel. Josh said he couldn't get a hold of you last night and I was worried."

"I'm ok, just out, lost track of time and my phone died. Nothing to worry about."

She sighed, "I'm sorry I just don't want to lose anyone else. Even with Klaus being in charge, I know that you still have people that watch the borders of the city. Has any of them told you about a new face coming to town?"

"No one has called and said anything. But I'll call around ok? I'll call you a little later."

I hung up and looked at my recent call list. I had 10 missed calls from Davina like she said, 5 missed from Josh, a number called me at 1...its not a number I recognize. As I was about to push the call button, Klaus' name appeared across the screen. Ugh what do you want? "If you are calling for my help, let me answer that question with a fuck you." I hung up in his face. Surprisingly, he calls back. Hmm, let's see what he has to say. I'm sure he's gonna threaten me because I hung up in his face.

"You know what, I'm going to overlook your little tantrum solely because I might've hurt your feelings the other day, but do not test my patience. Do you know of an attack on the werewolves? Those vampire friends of yours still do not agree with me ruling or that the werewolves are free to live in New Orleans."

"Look I told my guys to stay out of their way, as long as the wolves do the same we are all good. Especially now with Josh and Aiden dating. We all want peace."

"Ah yes the happy gay supernatural couple, still, there's always those few that rebel. Ask your people and get back to me."

He hung up. I love Klaus like a father but at the same time I hate him but he made me the man that I am.

Marcellus, always so resistant to help. One day he will know what it truly means to feel my wrath. Elijah walks in with two glasses of scotch on the rocks. "Someone I can trust, hello big brother. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, it was weird. I just felt the insatiable desire to harm Marcel. How is he? I hope he isn't at odds with me."

Don't you worry about him brother, he'll be alright. What I need you to do is muscle up the unruly vampires and ask them if they had anything to do with the werewolf attack last night."

"Didn't Marcel say he'd handle it?"

I sipped my drink, "yes but I don't trust him."

"Brother stop being so paranoid all the time. Has he not proven his loyalty to you? He saved your life, you saved his. Let's stop this constant fighting between us. We are all on the same side."

"Fine, fine 'Lijah"

Hayley walked in, tension quickly arose between the two.

"Sexual tension you can cut with a knife."

"Oh God, shut up Klaus. Have you spoken to Marcel?"

"Yes, he doesnt know anything yet. He will ask around. But why is he questioning the vampires when Davina confirmed it was a witch?"

"None of the werewolves seen who it was or what it was, the speed screams vampire. I'm just questioning all suspects".

"That's a good idea." Elijah looked over at her still with hurt in his eyes then quickly looked away. We can love 100 times within our lifetime but the hurt is always the same and beyond unbearable each time.

"I'll leave you two to it then." I excused myself from the awkward tension.

I was on my way to my painting room when I could hear Hope whimpering like she had just woken up. I walked into her nursery, Rebekah was standing there. She turned to me with Hope in her arms and tears in her eyes. "Rebekah what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Nik"

"Rebekah what the hell are you sorry for?" She looked towards the window. "Rebekah don't. What are you doing?"

I took a step towards her, she stabbed me in the heart with a wooden stake. Thank God a regular wooden stake wouldn't kill me. "DAMNIT REBEKAH WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" i dropped to the floor and she fled out the window with Hope in her arms. "REBEKAH!!!"

Elijah and Hayley ran into the room. I was kneeled down on the ground trying to take the damn stake out. What the hell just happened? Why did my own sister take my child?

"What the hell just happened?" Elijah put his hand on the stake about to pull it out.

"Oh my God where's Hope?!" Hayley ran next to her crib. She screamed outloud and it turned into a growl. Her eyes glowed yellow and veins showed from under her eyes, "why did Rebekah take her? I'm going to KILL HER!"

As I stepped in front of her to try and talk some sense into her, Elijah grabbed me and pushed the stake in farther. I growl at him, "are you out of your damn mind Elijah?!" He said not a word but pushed me up against the wall I was about to push him back, Hayley came at me with her fangs and claws out. What the fuck is wrong with everybody? I grabbed ahold of the stake yanked it out groaning in pain but i don't have time to react. I turned my attention to Hayley, I throw her hard into the wall knocking her down. Elijah came up from behind me and my neck snapped, everything went black.

My eyes slowly opened, I was still in Hope's nursery. Elijah or Hayley were nowhere to be found. I took out my phone and dialed Jackson's number.

"What do you want Klaus?"

"Rebekah took Hope, and Im sure Hayley and Elijah are possessed as well."

"I'll gather the wolves to track them."

He hung up the phone.

I called Aiden to have all of the wolves meet me in the quarter. They were there in 30 minutes. "My stepdaughter and my wife have both gone missing. Hayley, Elijah, and Rebekah are possibly possessed by the very thing that most likely attacked y'all the other night. Find Hayley and the baby first then find this threat and stop them!" The wolves all nodded in agreement. I stopped Aiden before he could walk off, "call Josh and get the vampires together to look for them as well. We need all hands on deck."

"Will do Jax." He gave me a quick nod.

Aiden called Josh and told him to call Marcel to gather the vampires together.

I called the vampires and had them meet me at my place across the river. Josh, Gia, and the others came at once.

"Marcel what's going on?" Gia asked confused.

"Something's going on, there's a major player that's here. I need all of you guys to stay away from the wolves, Klaus, even me. I don't want you guys involved to be used as collateral damage."

"What are you talking about Marcel? Do you know who is this new player is?"

"Gia, I dont but I know theres something very wrong with me. I've been blacking out losing sense of time and things I'm doing...", before I could continue Klaus bursts in and has me pinned against the wall.

"Klaus..." His grip on my throat grew harder, his eyes glowed yellow and his fangs pertruded from his gums.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! You are LUCKY you are drinking vervain and I can't compel the truth from your lips!"

"Klaus! Let him go! He didn't even say anything remotely along the lines of 'I'm working with the enemy'." Josh stepped forward in my defense.

"Josh why don't you shut the hell up and stay out of this. I've known, hell practically raised Marcellus, I know when he is up to something. The disappearing acts is quite suspicious mate. Now you will tell me who this new player is. Who dares to COME AFTER ME AND TAKE MY DAUGHTER! TELL ME NOW!!!"

 _Y_ _ou better not say a goddamn word Marcel. He will NOT know I am here until I WANT HIM TOO_!

I could hear her voice in my head. What the hell? How can I hear you, can you hear my thoughts too?

 _Of course I can love, now be a good dolly and_ c _hew out your tongue Marcel_

What the fuck? Are you serious?

 _He is desperate and I am not ready for him to know whos behind it all. So yes I_ _am VERY serious. Do it!_

what the hell? Im not doing that. That's insane!

 _I_ _don't give a fuck if its insane. You're gonna heal anyway. So what is the issue here?_

"Did you not hear me Marcel? I said TELL ME! can't talk? Consider this as motivation!" Klaus sped over to Freddy, one of the vampires that stood by my side since day 1 and staked him. "NO!!!!!!!" I heard Gia scream and the others snarl at Klaus. He has lost the small smidget of loyalty from the vampires he had.

 _You WILL do as I say and chew out your tongue! Willfully or forcefully your choice!_

FUCK YOU! I'm not doing it! "Don't kill anyone else! I'll tell you..." I felt strange. I couldn't speak. My fangs came out and I started chewing my own damn tongue out.

Klaus stepped back with a look of shock and confusion. "What the fuck? What is this madness?"

 _I_ _told you, you would do it. Don't DEFY me again! I might not be able to compel you but I can damn well control you. Now kill them all! Except for Klaus._

Tears formed in my eyes. Damnit, I need to break free from her hold on me. She's worse than Klaus. I lunged forward and came for the first vampire closest to me. I grabbed her by the shoulders and bit her ripping out her throat. Her body hit the floor. I looked at the others my eyes turning red veins starting to show and went towards another and ripped out his heart then another tried to run at me I tore his arm off and decapitated him with it. The rest ran off. Klaus tried to run at me. I felt more powerful.

 _I'm giving you some of my powers, temporarily of course and do not kill him, just hurt him, a lot._ I threw him back he hit the wall with much force. He fell to the ground and looked at me. He came at me again, I punched him so hard he flew and his mouth was bleeding.

"Ha! Obviously there's a witch at work here. So come on, who is it? Come on YOU COWARD! SHOW YOURSELF!"

I could feel my tongue starting to heal up. I started to speak but these are not my words, "we will meet soon enough Niklaus, dont worry." My neck snapped and my eyesight went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

My eyes opened and I could feel something burning on my skin. Damnit, vervain laced chains had me bound to a chair.

"I'm sorry Marcel, I had no choice." Josh came out from the shadow of the cell. "Something is controlling you, and we need to know what." He stepped closer, pulled a knife from his jacket and cut my wrists.

"You gonna bleed me dry so Klaus can compel me? Klaus is no better than her Josh! I'm trying to protect you don't you see that?"

"How are you protecting us when YOU were the one that killed Gia, or Davis or Lafayette? We can't fight Klaus you know that. You gave up your king title to Klaus remember? I hate the guy, don't trust him, but a person who is supposed to be a friend suddenly becomes a murdering psychopath of his other friends, if I could I would step in to help and that's what I'm doing. Just tell us who this threat is Marcel, it will all be over."

"I can't, you know that I can't."

"Well this is the alternative then. I'm sorry."

He stabbed me in the neck I groaned, the blood poured down my neck, then after a few seconds the cut healed. He proceeded to cut me again and again.

"Davina I need you to do something for me love."

"Klaus I don't care what you need. I will not do anything for you."

"A simple locator spell. I need to know where Rebekah took my daughter. My Hope, she's a defenseless baby, you would let your animosities towards me get in the way of helping an innocent baby? What if they are trying to harm her? What if you could've done something about it and she is hurt or worse, dead? How would you live with yourself?

"Do not turn this around on me! Blame your many enemies on this. You have caused so much chaos and mayhem where ever you go making endless amounts of enemies. It will be your fault if something happens to her."

"Davina please, I'm asking you, I need to find my daughter at all costs."

She looked at him, for once he looked sincerewith tears in his eyes and a genuine but scared look on his face. He loved his daughter and would do anything to protect her. She sighed heavily. "Fine I'll do it." She walked off to gather the ingredients for the spell. "I'll need something of..."

Interrupting her, he held up this pink fluffy bunny, "I have her bunny. She's rather fond of it."

"Ok." She closed her eyes and began chanting. Usually the location is revealed quickly, but something is fighting her spell. Then she felt something grab hold of her. She started coughing and spitting up blood.

"What's going on?"

"Klaus, someone is fighting. They are too powerful. I can't hold on. AHHH!" She screamed then fell to the floor.

"NOOO!" he banged his fist against the table and it broke falling down to the ground. He picked up her body and took her to Marcel's. He walked into the room where Josh had him.

"Its a witch, a very powerful one. One that hides behind minions and her spells, it must be my mother. ESTHER! REVEAL YOURSELF DEAR MOTHER! I know it is you who has my daughter. Show yourself you incessant bitch!"

Marcel looked up but his eyes were pure white, "I am not Esther, however she sends her regards from the grave Niklaus. You will learn who I am when I want you to. Not a moment sooner. Your daughter is safe. I will not harm the child."

"Who are you? Why did you take my daughter? What do you want with her?"

"I wish to make you suffer, but for right now, those closest to you always suffer first for your indiscretions don't they? Loving you is a curse don't you see that Niklaus? Why don't you let all those you hold dear go?"

"Everyone else other than my daughter is expendable ."

"That is not true is it? Your beloved Rebekah despite her desperation to be loved, Elijah with his morals and always trying to make you bend to what is right, Hayley I mean come on now? You never really liked Hayley to begin with, and Marcel the son you never had but never fully trusts. They are your so called family 'always and forever.'"

"They can either be my family or my enemies depending on my mood so honestly I don't care what you do with them. Here's an idea, why don't you start with Jackson first Hayleys husband, kill two birds and all that."

"Still so smug even when I have the one thing that truly makes you weak. Tsk tsk, still haven't learned have you? Oh well, I'm done with this chit chat. Good day Niklaus. Do not come looking for us no matter how powerful the witch, you will not find us. Oh and to further protect my identity until I wish you to know, all memories of ever meeting me will be erased from his mind as I am done talking."

Just like that Marcel went unconscious. Klaus growled in anger.

 **I know this chapter is short, but I have 6 and 7 ready to post, so I will post those in a day or two. Review my lovely readers. :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Their bodies laid in a triangle with a pentagram drawn on each of their foreheads. Hayley at the top, Rebekah, and Elijah at the two bottom points, all unconscious. She was already bound to them but now with them in a deep slumber she had access to their full strength and supernatural abilities.

Two nights later, it was a full moon, he knew whatever this witch had planned it would come to pass tonight. Klaus had everyone all over New Orleans out looking for his family but to no prevail. They were cloaked pretty damn good. He approached Jackson.

"We need to be on high alert tonight." He told Jackson.

"How do you know something will go down?"

"Because I've been around witches for 1,000 years, if it's one thing I've learned is witches love their damn celestial events."

Klaus walked off without another word. He saw Cami walking down the street.

"You know its not safe being all alone love."

"Hey, have you found Hope?"

"Sadly, no. The witch has her cloaked and no one can find her. The witches are not strong enough against her magic."

"I'm sorry. I know it must be painful to have your child taken from you."

"Thank you."

"Look Klaus if you need to..."

"Talk? Camille, no, I am done talking I need to show action, show of force. There is war brewing no time for emotions. Be safe out here love." He gave her a sad smile and a small kiss on ths cheek, with that he was gone.

He reached his compound and walked in the room where Marcel was still chained. He was pale and starving from being bled out.

"Are you feeling ok mate?"

"What do you think? I've been bled dry and I'm hungry as hell."

Klaus walked up to him, "how unfortunate," he tasted his blood. "Ah vervain free, now shall we? You will do as I say." His pupils dilated as he spoke to Marcel. Marcel's pupils dilated as well letting Klaus know that the compulsion was working. "Who is this witch that you are working with?"

"I don't know about any witch."

"I said tell me what you know."

"I don't know anything."

"TELL ME WHO SHE IS!"

"I don't know who you are talking about!"

"How can her witchcraft be more powerful than my mind compulsion? Fine so be it, I will figure out who she is one way or another. I want you to leave, head back across the river and don't leave until I say so."

Marcel left and did as he was told. Josh came in looking guilty.

"Why did you make me do that?"

"You know why Josh. I need to know who this threat is that has my child and the others...she has obviously been working with Marcel or better yet using him."

Josh shook his head, "still no information?"

"No unfortunately. She really did scrub his head clean of those memories. Call Aiden and see if the wolves have found any sort of witch business."

Just as Josh was about to call Aiden, he was getting a call from him, "hey I was just about to call you."

"He needs to get to the cemetary now! That's where it will be. He needs to get there now!!"

Klaus didn't say a word, he sped out of his compound towards the cemetary. Josh was right behind him. Once he got to the gates to it, he stopped and walked inside. He slowly crept up trying to not make a sound. There were lit candles in a row, whoever this is, wants to be found. He followed the candles til he got to the crypt that had JACQUES at the top.

"It can't be." He opened the door and there were candles everywhere. This is definitely the place he thought. He seen her standing in the middle of a pentagram placed on the ground with salt. She had her arms folded up as of she was embracing herself and her eyes closed. "Charlotta Jacques, I am surprised."

"Bonjour amant passé I know you are. Its good to see you again Niklaus, oh and to go with the times I go by Charlie now."

He smirked and took a step closer, "you've been behind all this? You took my child, took my family why? To seek revenge against me? Come on sweetheart you can do better than that. Revenge is beneath you."

"Revenge, my dear Nik, is what I've been looking forward to all these centuries."

"You cannot kill me, or you, yourself would die. Where is my daughter?" He took another step.

"You take one more damn step towards me and I will show you the beginning of my rage I've held for you."

"I will not hold threats against me. I do not fear you whatsoever _Charlie_ WHERE IS MY DAMN DAUGHTER?"

His eyes glowed yellow and he came at her. She let him get to her, he placed his hand around her throat. She laughed at his attempt to hurt her. Grabbing his arm she twisted it and pulled his shoulder out of his sockets.

"AHHH!!!" he screamed and tried to grab her with his free hand. To no prevail, with her other hand she pushed her hand and forcefully with both magic and strength placed his hand at his side and he couldn't move.

"You have NO IDEA! how much power I have, aside from my power I'm channeling your brother, sister, and your hybrid ex. Don't dare think you can out best me Niklaus."

"What do you want? Why did you take her?"

"Dont think that Nik, I'm not going to kill her." He looked at her confused.

"Oui je lis les esprits mon amour."

He gathered all his strength and pushed her back. He ran back at her and was able to take a chunk out of her throat, she held her hand up and he flew and hit the wall hard.

"That bite will kill you. Now tell me where she is and I'll heal you."

"Ha! You think this will kill me?" Closing her eyes the wound started to heal. "You've underestimated me again Niklaus. I've been getting stronger with every century you think a simple ass werewolf bite is gonna do me in? Channeling your hybrid ex a huge plus. A werewolf bite wouldn't kill her, and will not kill me."

"What is it that you want from my daughter?"

"Honestly just to fuck with you. I don't hurt innocent children especially babies. But your child is powerful, I may have to rethink my plan."

Hearing that, he became furious and tried to make a run at her again. She flung him back hitting the wall again.

"I tricked you here. I'm not performing any spell or ritual. I just thought it was time for you to meet the person behind all this. How is Marcel doing anyway? For him to be practically your adopted son, you treat him like shit, well that's what we all are to you. That's how you treated us, the witches that served you."

"Is that what this is about? You are upset by how I treated you?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what you did!"

"Refresh my memory, I do so many horrible things I tend to forget."

"Still such a smug bastard! You killed me and my damn sister!"

"YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"I didn't betray you! God you were always so damn paranoid. I didn't lead Mikael to you! I don't know who did! I did whatever you said, I went against the spirits to help you, I loved you, you used me and my sister for our power! I'm tired of talking." She sped over to him and placed her hand on his heart. He couldn't move. She took out a knife and started carving a pentagram, then someone came and pushed her down.

"Ugh someone is always getting in the way." Aiden stood there eyes glowing yellow he showed his fangs and charged at her again. She closed her hand in a tight fist and yanked it forward, his heart came out of his chest without her even laying a finger on him.

Klaus got up and ran towards her again while he assumed she was preoccupied. She turned around with a quickness and twisted her hand, his neck broke and he fell to the ground.

"Done playing around." She said while looking down at Klaus' body. All the candles blew out and it went dark. They both had vanished.

Jackson and a few other wolves ran in. No one was there except Aidens lifeless body. "Damnit AIDEN NO!"

 **Author's Notes: There will be a few French phrases and I will translate at the end of the chapter. (I do not know french myself lol so if its wrong blame the translation site I use) and theres alot of neck snapping lol I didnt realize that until now. but anyway review my lovely readers.** ** _Bonjour amant passé-_ Hello past lover** ** _Oui je lis les esprits mon amour-_ Yes I read minds my love **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** _The year was 1499, we had just arrived in France were we are still searching around for Katerina. She had escaped once again but Klaus knew he had to make her suffer. He had killed her entire family in 1492 in Bulgaria. He swore to hunt her to the ends of earth to punish her for running right before he could break hiswerewolf curse._ _"How the hell are you so damn powerful but yet can't find one simple vampire?"_ _"I'm sorry my lord, she must have witches helping her as well."_ _"Are you telling me that her witches are more powerful than you? FIND HER!" He yelled as he walked off._ _The other witch approached the shorter one. "Why do you continue to help him sister?"_ _"I don't know"_ _"He does not love you Charlotta he's only using you. Please, run away with me!"_ _"He will hunt us both for leaving."_ _"He's too busy searching for Katerina, Rose and Trevor."_ _"Antoinette, I cannot leave."_ _"You are my baby sister, I will not leave without you and I will not have him abusing you!"_ _"No don't confront him! Please, he will kill you!"_ _"I dare him to try! He better tread lightly this is our territory. Our ancestors were born here and I have unlimited access to their powers!"_ _She started marching towards Klaus' chambers. Elijah stepped in her way before she could reach the door._ _"My lord, I need to speak to your brother."_ _"What is it that you need? I will help you any way that I can."_ _"Elijah you cannot help me, this concerns your brother and I only."_ _"Antoinette, whatever business you wish to have with Niklaus, I ask of you to reconsider."_ _"I need to get my sister away from his grasp. I don't care what I have to do."_ _"You will not confront him!" He grabbed her by the shoulder and sped her away outside to the garden._ _"Elijah! Why must you interfere? I cannot let my sister keep getting hurt. She keeps performing these spells that are draining her. She could die, he has other witches. Why doesn't he ask them?"_ _"Because he knows she's in love with him and he's using that to his advantage. I'm sorry Antoinette, Mon amour."_ _"Elijah, je t'aime aussi, but I cannot be with you because of your volatile brother. I'm afraid for my sister and I. If we anger him, he will kill us." She brushed his cheek. He placed his hand on hers and kissed her lightly on the lips._ _"He will not harm you! I will not let him."_ _Across the courtyard, another female witch who also worked for Klaus watched the two. She was infatuated with the vampire how debonair and loyal he was. She thought, 'how dare he choose her over me? Hmm, well I'll fix that'. She walked off._ _The next night, as Charlotta was heading to see Klaus, her strength has gathered and she was ready to give the locator spell for Katerina another try. Getting close to the door, she heard yelling._ _"WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW ELIJAH! Mikael is here in this city looking for us!"_ _"How did he find us?"_ _"Marguerite told me she overheard those sisters talking about hearing us speak about Mikael."_ _"No, they are loyal to you Niklaus they didn't do this!"_ _"Elijah spare me, I know all about you and Antoinette. Did you think you could hide it from me?"_ _"I love her brother, she would not do this. And Charlotta loves you and worships you."_ _"Love? Don't be foolish! Not even 10 years ago you were in love with Katerina. You are starting to sound like Rebekah. I will not let someone betray me to spare your damn feelings Elijah. You will love again trust me brother."_ _"I will not stay to watch this madness. Once again you have drove me and everyone whos loyal to Good bye brother." As the door opened, Charlotta hid behind the door. They both walked down the stairs but towards the west wing of the house._ _Charlotta ran as fast as she could towards the front door. As she reached the front door she opened it then Klaus placed his hand on it forcing it close. He appeared in front of her. She gasped and jumped back. "Why so jumpy love?"_ _"I, Uhh,... I'm ready to do the spell." She backed away a little bit._ _"Its ok, you don't need to." He stepped towards her. She took another step back. "Are you afraid of me?"_ _"My lord, I didn't tell Mikael of your whereabouts. Please believe me. Marguerite is lying."_ _"Spying on my conversations now?"_ _"Please do not harm me or my sister."_ _"Why not? You betrayed me. That's why you haven't performed a simple locator spell. You were buying time."_ _"Niklaus mon amour, I would never do such a thing."_ _"ALL LIES!" He came at her and she put up her hand. He groaned in pain and slowly bent down to the ground. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could towards the out house where her sister was. She got to the door and instantly felt her stomach drop. Opening the door slowly, she peeked her head in. It was completely dark no movement just dead silence._ _"Antoinette?"_ _No answer back, a figure came out of the shadows. It was Klaus. He had blood on his hands. "Klaus no, please we didn't seek out Mikael."_ _"I'm sorry love, nothing personal, tying up loose ends and what not."_ _He stepped closer to her, she started giving him aneurysms. He growled in pain but that didn't stop him he gathered all his strength and ran at her. He pinned her against the door and bit her neck draining some of her blood then snapped her neck and dropped her body to the ground._

Klaus jumped up and looked around. He was at Marcel's place.

"The big bad hybrid not so bad now are you?

"What was that?"

"The night you killed me and my sister. You needed to relive the memory."

"Is that how you plan to torture me? Sweetheart, is this your first time? Not your strong suit i see. I think you need a lesson in torturing, not that I'm a professional, being evil for 1,000 years and all." He smirked at me, not bothered by the circumstances he's in. I knew he wouldn't be easily swayed.

"You aren't a least bit curious as to how you left me dead and I'm not here 3 feet from you a vampire?"

"I'm sure I can take a guess. You died with vampire blood in your system, the why is the question."

"The last spell I did for you, it took a lot more out of me than I had realized and I was on the brink of death. Antoinette begged Elijah to give me some of his blood to heal me and then you killed me and my sister."

"You think I liked doing that? You two were sisters, more powerful and connected than most and yet didn't realize your full potential. It frustrated me. It was a means to an end as I said. I couldn't have Mikael tracing anyone back to me or my whereabouts."

"Oh I've realized full well my potential."

"See that's the spirit. I may have done you a favor."

"HA! are you kidding me right now? You think I should thank you for killing me? Wow, you are a piece of work. Now let's get back in this head and see what I can dig out."

She dug her fingers in the side of his head. He screamed in agony. Its probably the worst pain he's ever felt.

 _He had just arrived in mystic falls, his witch Maddox placing him inside the head of the history teacher by day/ vampire hunter by night. Laying eyes on her, he smiled and knew this time he will break his curse. That next period, he sighed to himself already irritated with these teenagers. It was AP history. 'Why am I teaching both ap and regular history? Am I the only fucking history teacher here? His thoughts were interrupted as soon as she walked in. Blonde hair blue eyes the smile and a light as bright as the sun._

He forced her out of his head just as she appeared in his mind.

"Well, well, well Niklaus you have been holding out on me. Let's investigate further shall we?"

"No!"

"Oh yes, you cannot fight me so stop trying."

He pushed her out of his mind completely so hard it pushed her back at bit. "I do admit you are strong Niklaus. Oh and I already know about your precious Caroline. 'I intend to be your last however long it takes'. Ive been following you throughout the centuries in the shadows. Im surprised as paranoid as you were about Mikael you didnt notice someone following you. Its so much that I know about you and your family but then again, I know you Niklaus theres still things I dont know, now lets get back in this head."

She was about to dig her fingers back in his skull and he jumped up with a quickness and snapped her neck. He wanted to kill her, but his daughter or family is still nowhere to be found. He sped out of Marcels' place back across the river to the French Quarter and left her half dead body there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The front door to his compound blew open and he came in. Jackson was standing there with others from his pack along with Josh and Davina.

"Where the hell have you been?! Have you found Hayley and the others?" Jackson walked up to Klaus. Klaus grabbed him by the throat. The wolves were ready to pounce.

"Don't you EVER think you can talk to me like you are my alpha! Without me you all wouldn't fuckin' exist! Finding my daughter is above everyone so do not DARE ask me about Hayley."

"Let him go Klaus." Marcel walked out from the shadows.

"Did I say you could be let out? Who let him out?"

"I was able to leave for some reason."

"Ah, I see, I was momentarily dead,neck snapped and all. Well, well alright then."

"We need a plan of attack." Davina said looking at Marcel.

"So we are going to do what? Join forces and take her down. Ha you lot have no idea what you are up against." He walked upstairs looking tired and weary. Josh, Marcel, and Davina each gave each other a worried look.

"We are heading out to the bayou tonight to give Aiden a proper burial." Jackson turned to Josh. He nodded his head. Jackson and the other wolves left Marcel, Josh, and Davina wondering what the hell happened with Klaus.

"Im going to head to the bayou." Josh said with tears in his eyes.

Daviba grabbed his hand, "we will be there soon okay." They gave each other a sad smile and Josh left.

Then they heard yelling, screaming, stuff shattering and breaking. Marcel looked at Davina and decided he was probably the best one to go talk to Klaus.

"She got in my head! She got in my fucking head!" His office was completely trashed and there was a huge hole in the wall.

"So who is she?"

"She was a witch that worked for me back in the 15th century hunting for the doppelganger to break my curse. I killed her and her sister for doing the same thing you and my beloved baby sister did, finding Mikael." He looked at him menacingly.

With his hands up pleading with him, "Klaus let's not open old wounds now."

"I killed her and her sister. Apparently she had vampire blood in her system. So now she is a vampire that has witch powers in the form of expression."

"I've heard of that. Its powers from your emotions. She must be powerful to get in your head."

"Why are you still here Marcellus?"

"We need to find her and get rid of her. She used me too Klaus. And she has Rebekah, Hayley, Elijah, and Hope."

"Well there lies the problem. She is linked to them channeling their supernatural strength and abilities. Killing her will kill them all. And I have no idea where she has Hope." He sat down in the chair, the only thing not broken, and put his head in his hands.

An hour later, she woke up rubbing her neck. Klaus was nowhere to be found. She headed to this warehouse close to Marcel's place where she was hiding Hayley, Elijah, and Rebekah. She looked at the them still unconscious in the triangle and walked past them to a smaller room. In it, was baby Hope in a crib sleeping like an angel. She had placed her in a deep sleep only to wake by her. She waved her hand over the baby and Hope's eyes began to open.

"Hello little love, you are so beautiful. Niklaus doesn't deserve you, he doesn't deserve happiness in the slightest. I know you must be hungry." A bottle appeared in her hands she picked up Hope and began to feed her. After she was fed and changed, she smiled at her. "Now its time for sleep little love. I will come to you when its time." She gave her a kiss on the forehead and waved her hand. Hope fell back to her deep sleep.

Camille had just left the bar finishing her shift. She sighed heavily, the city was not as it once was. Death looming everywhere, new enemies and feelings surfacing for someone she dare not say. She started walking down the street when she felt a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Klaus standing there and smiled at him.

"Have you found them?"

"No, I need your help Camille."

"My help? What can I do?"

He took a step towards her and grabbed her hand. Her heart must've skipped a beat. "I just need your help with making me forget about things for a while. Just talk to me about anything."

"Uhh yea sure. Do you want to go to my place?"

"Oh I most definitely want to go to your place." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer to him. He embraced her and got close enough for a kiss. She looked in his eyes and felt something was off.

"What's wrong with you?" She tried pulling her hand away, but his grip grew tighter. "Ow, Klaus you're hurting me! Let my hand go!"

"I'm sorry love. I require your human services."

He picked her up and sped away. She kicked screamed and fought the entire time. As they got to where they were going, he put her down. "Klaus where the fuck are we? What's wrong with you"

"Oh sweetheart I'm not Klaus," Camille looked very confused. Then Klaus turned into a young girl. "My name is Charlie pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

"Why did you trick me?"

"You wouldn't have come with me, now sit down and shut up."

"You can't compel me. I'm on vervain."

"Oh I know you are, I'm not dumb. Now do as I say. She did her hand in a down motion and Camille sat down and didn't say a word." I need to prepare for this spell." She walked out of the room and came back 15 minutes later rolling a coffin in. She rolled the coffin inside the supernatural triangle of the three placing candles around the triangle as well.

"Now my dear, I need you to come here." Camille got up and walked over. "Lay down in the middle next to the coffin." She did as she said. Charlie closed her eyes and forced the triangle a little bigger to make room for her spell. She sat down in between the coffin and Camille.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"A life for a life my dear, to resurrect one from death, a human heart must be stopped. Thank you for your sacrifice."

"No please don't do this!"

"Sorry, if you werent involved in this equation especially having feelings for Niklaus I wouldnt have come for you. Nothing personal, actually im lying it is personal."

Camille had tears in her eyes and Charlie placed her hand over her heart and placed the other hand over the coffin. As she began channeling the powers of the supernatural beings before her, the candles grew an enormous fire and her veins started turning black. She had a great amount of power, but resurrection was one of the most difficult. Blood started coming from her nose but she continued, she wasn't going to give up. The fire grew almost as high as the ceiling, Camille started to gasp for breath. Then she stopped moving and her heart stopped, the fire blew out abruptly and the coffin top blew off flying across the room.

Charlie smiling she looked up, "hello sister."


	9. Chapter 9

"Charlotta, but how?"

"I resurrected you. Do you remember how you died?" She walked closer to her sister.

"Niklaus killed me! That bastard! Wait, why are you dressed like that? How long have I been dead?"

"For 5 centuries. I needed to build up enough power to resurrect you." She embraced her sister, but as they touched Antoinette pushed her back.

"You are a vampire!"

"Yes, remember that night I performed that huge spell for Niklaus, I almost died and Elijah gave me his vampire blood. It wasn't fully out of my system and Niklaus killed me after I found him alongside your body."

"You said you resurrected me, so you still have magic."

"Expression, it took me centuries to control and gain more power. But resurrection was not easy. I'm channeling Elijah, Rebekah, and a hybrid and it still drained me horribly."

"You did all that for me, I'm touched!" She said mockingly, touching her sisters hand lightly. "So am I still a witch?"

"Yes, still connected to the spirits as well."

"Well we are going to have to change that now aren't we?"

"Yes we will, but it is your choice, to be like me or to stay a witch."

"Is that even a question? I want to be immortal and stay beautiful forever. However, why can't I be both like you?"

"I plan to teach you, but it takes years to control and you will be vulnerable. So before that can happen, we have a prior engagement."

"You have Niklaus?"

"No, but I have the one thing he will come looking for."

Antoinette looked at her sister wondering what she was talking about. Charlie started walking off and she followed suit. They reached a far off room and Charlie raised her hand and the crib with the child appeared.

"This is his child? But how?"

"Still not entirely sure, oh he was finally able to break that curse so he's a hybrid now. Had sex with this werewolf and miraculously she got pregnant. During birth she died and became a hybrid that I'm unclear about as well."

"My, my, my haven't you been busy sister."

"Of course I have. Before we exact our revenge, let us go shopping. You need to blend in."

"Oh please, I look damn good no matter what I wear."

They laughed together and left the cloaked warehouse.

"DAVINA!" Klaus screamed her name outside of the church. He followed her scent there the next morning. Usually looking smug and cool now looking tired broken and weary. He burst through the church doors. "DAVINA!"

"What the...Klaus why are you screaming my name?"

"You need to get all the witches together. I need to find my family. NOW!"

"From what Marcel told me, she is extremely powerful. I don't know if we can do it."

"I don't give a fuck how powerful she believes she is! Band together, what's the use of having power if you get bested by one person?"

"Hey! You are the one asking for OUR HELP don't insult us! They will not help you."

"Oh you will convince them because if they don't help me. I will tear this city apart starting with them! Do you understand me?!"

She just shook her head and walked out. Davina called the other witches and asked to have a meeting at Josephine's house, she was a French quarter witch elder.

"Why did you call us here child?" Josephine sipped her tea looking at the young witch.

"Its Klaus, he is asking for our help to find his child and his family."

"We do not mix ourselves in vampire business especially when it has something to do with him" Alec, a French quarter intermediate warlock, spoke up.

"I know, but he said he will tear this city apart. He will destroy us all if something happens to his child."

"This is his enemy. I will not help him."

"But she is a vampire witch that uses expression. She is going against everything we represent." Davina tried to make her case. "She is powerful and what if she doesn't stop against her war with Klaus? What if she comes after us?"

"Honey, I'm not afraid of her. We have the spirits and access to ancestor magic. Expression burns you out a lot more than our magic." Marie looked at Josephine not convinced. Marie was learning and living under Josephine her protégé ready to take over as elder once the time comes.

"Please, just hear her out." Marcel walked in.

"A vampire? What are you doing here? This is a private witch meeting." Marie asked.

"I called him." Davina looked at Josephine. As Marie was about to protest, Josephine put up her hand to quiet her.

"She is very powerful, she was able to get in Klaus's head, able to control me and Elijah. She may be Klaus' problem now, but in time she will be yours. Please help us."

As Josephine was about to speak, she felt something. "A witch has been pulled back from the other side."

"That must be her sister. Klaus killed them both in the 15th century."

"Oh no this is an imbalance against nature! This has now became a witch problem." Josephine stood up looking at the rest of her coven. They nodded in agreement. "Marcel we can handle this now. Thank you."

"But..."

"I said! To leave now!" Then he was forced out of the house.

Marcel sighed and started walking. With most of the originals captured, it was pretty dull around town. He pulled out his phone to call Camille, then Klaus appeared in front of him.

"What happened with the witches?"

"They said they were gonna find them."

"When? I need them found today!"

"I don't know, you know how those witches are. They don't care for vampires and most of all you. But since there was an imbalance against nature Josephine took over."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone was pulled from the other side, I'm guessing her sister."

"No...I can't let this happen!"

He sped off and got to Josephine's house. "GET OUT HERE OLD WOMAN!"

"Don't you dare! Come to this house disrespecting Josephine!" Marie stepped forward ready to show Klaus her strength. Josephine stepped in front of her and shook her head no.

"What is it that you want Klaus? We are going to take care of the witches."

"I need their location NOW! not later."

"We will do the spell when I am ready not when YOU ORDER ME TO! do not forget who you are speaking to!"

"I AM THE KING OF THIS CITY. SO YOU DO AS I SAY WHEN I SAY IT!"

"Mind your tongue hybrid!" He was about to say something else then she showed him she still had powers. He yelled loudly and slowly bent down. She had power but not like his showdown with Charlie. He gathered all his strength and used his anger and rage for more support pushed back against her spell and lunger for her. He had his arm around her neck standing behind her. All the witches jumped back.

"You do anything I will rip out her damn throat! Now, you WILL do the damn locator spell NOW!"

She shook her head to let her coven know she was ok. "Prepare the spell."

"So what are planning to do with the baby?" Antoinette asked her sister.

"As of right now, nothing. I have plans for her, but not right now."

"what is your plan anyway?"

"My plan will come together soon. Don't worry sister. I just got you back and all you want to talk about is business?"

"Well with Klaus looking for us, I need to prepare myself don't you think?"

"Yea true." She bit down on her wrist and poured some of her blood in a shot glass. "That's why you need to drink my blood. If he finds us, he's going to use you and probably kill you. If he does you will simply come back as a vampire."

"And we need a name for you, keep up with the times and all that. Antoinette is just so long and dull."

"Oh shut up! Like Charlotta is any better. Fine, how about Toni."

"Perfect! Now let's get ready. The showdown is about ready to begin!"

Antoinette shook her head in agreement and drank the blood.

Davina placed an object of Hopes down on the table, Klaus stopped her.

"The last time you tried this, her magic nearly killed you. Why don't we try something different and have you try to locate Rebekah instead. She might not be as heavily cloaked as Hope." He gave her Rebekah's hair brush.

"She won't be able to fight this time all the witches granted me their power." She placed the brush on the table on top of the map. "Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras sequitas saguines ementas asten mihan ega petous."

There was a small fire that sparked on the map burning a hole showing the location. He didn't wait for anything else he sped off to go find her. Davina knew she had to go as well, calling Marcel, Josh, Jackson along the way.

He burst through the door causing it to break off the hinges. She wasn't surprised, she was standing there waiting for him. He walked in.

"Nice of you to finally join us Niklaus." Antoinette appeared behind him. He turned around looked at her then looked back at Charlie.

"Let's have at it then sweethearts." Klaus gave them a big smirk and made his eyes glow yellow and fangs ascend from his gums.


End file.
